Por fin aceptaste mi corazón
by Vickita
Summary: . "Se sentía miserable, lo había dejado entrar a su corazón y que la inundase con su amor, pero el efecto solo había durado unos minutos porque después vino el golpe que la derrumbo..." James y Lily.


**Por fin aceptaste mi corazón**

La lluvia no cesaba de caer y sus lágrimas parecían imitar aquella acción. Estaba sentada en la fría baldosa del baño de su habitación y miraba las gotas por la ventanita que daba al exterior. Ella no solía llorar, pero la situación llamaba a que lo haga. Se acostó apoyando la cara en el suelo, ahora sus lágrimas hasta parecían tibias pero a ella no le importaba. Solo le interesaba limpiar la porquería que estaba ahogando su corazón. Permaneció unos cuantos minutos en aquella posición, con los ojos cerrados, con las lágrimas aun escurriéndose por sus pestañas y oyendo el sonido de la lluvia.

Los golpes en la puerta la despertaron de aquella ilusión de estar por fin sola sin que nadie la moleste. No se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba, no recordaba si había cerrado con llave pero ya a esta altura no le importaba. La persona del otro lado seguía de aporreando la puerta, no oía su voz pero sabía quien era.

-Vete.- susurró sabiendo que no la escucharía.- Déjame de una vez en paz.

El llanto la venció de vuelta. Cambio de posición: se levantó para sentarse contra la pared y mirar al techo mientras los golpes continuaban.

-Vete, vete, vete.-seguía susurrando mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas ahora flexionadas.

Se sentía miserable, lo había dejado entrar a su corazón y que la inundase con su amor, pero el efecto solo había durado unos minutos porque después vino el golpe que la derrumbo y la dejó tirada, literalmente, en el suelo del baño.

Los golpes ya no se escuchaban, ahora solo podía oír sus palabras que no tenían coherencia, eran solo letras sueltas que no formaban nada interesante para sus oídos.

Miró la puerta con melancolía, el se había apropiado de su corazón solo para estrujarlo y exprimirle todas y cada una de las gotas de amor que tenía. Era, en este momento, continuo el sangrado que sentía interiormente, por qué no la dejaba en paz ya no tenia nada más para lastimar.

-Maldita sea, Lily. Abre la puerta.- fueron las primeras palabras que pudo comprender, porque después de eso la puerta se abrió de un estruendo.

Se paro rápidamente, colocándose lo mas lejos de la puerta que se le hacia posible. Tenía el cuerpo derecho, y los brazos inertes colgaban a cada lado. No tenia expresión en la cara, ni de sorpresa ni de tristeza, solo se denotaba que había estado llorando por sus ojos hinchados.

El permanecía en el marco de la puerta. Avanzó un par de pasos y ella flexionó el cuerpo hacia atrás, sin poder retroceder más.

-Vete.- repitió en el mismo tono.

-No.- la imitó y avanzó otro paso.

Corrió el rostro hacia un costado, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente, cerró los puños. Al verlo había recordado y vuelto a sentir aquella punzada en el pecho.

-Tienes que escucharme.-el estiró su mano para tocarla.

-James…-si su cuerpo lo hubiera permitido, hubiera salido corriendo.

-No, déjame hablar, explicarte. Si después de eso quieres queme vaya, lo haré. Te lo prometo.- todavía no habían caído en la cuenta de que hablaban en susurros.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. No te irás nunca porque eres una persona egoísta que siempre quiere todo. Pero entérate James, acabas de perderme.- por primera vez lo había mirado a los ojos.

-Pero Lily…-

-Vete de una vez.-

Por unos minutos los dos se quedaron quietos, la lluvia seguía cayendo y era lo único que se escuchaba.

-No me voy a rendir, Evans.- James se dio vuelta, pero en vez de irse cerró la puerta y se puso en el camino de salida. Lily no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta que no me interesa lo que tengas para decir?- Lily se mantenía de pie lo más lejos de James posible.

-Entonces no me escuches, yo estaré hablando conmigo mismo.- esperó alguna respuesta de la chica, pero como no la obtuvo continuó con su perorata.- Recordaré lo que pasó: estaba acostado en mi cama, era de madrugada, estaba lloviendo y no podía conciliar el sueño. De repente unos sonidos en la puerta me sobresaltaron; mi primer reflejo fue fijarme si mis amigos estaban en el dormitorio: estaban durmiendo pacíficamente, por lo que tome mi varita y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando la abrí me lleve la gran sorpresa de mi vida...- se detuvo para mirarla. - …ahí estabas tú, mi pelirroja más deseada. Te pregunté que sucedía, si te ocurría algo, era muy raro que estuvieras ahí muy tarde en la noche o muy temprano en la mañana, como prefieras.- sonrió de costado y se revolvió el pelo, de inmediato se puso serio.- No respondiste, solo me abrazaste y me dijiste que…me dijiste que me amabas.- se les había formado un nudo en la garganta a los dos.- No supe que responder, me tomaste por sorpresa. Supusiste que te había rechazado por mi constante tartamudeo, y cerraste oraciones que yo nunca había empezado. Te fuiste corriendo y yo entendía cada vez menos.

El sonido de la ahora tormenta volvió a reinar en el baño.

-Y quiero entender, Lily.- se volvió a acercar, ella no se inmutó. – Pensé que había sido un sueño por lo que seguí con mi vida normal. Pero a la primera vuelta de esquina me encontré con tus ojos verdosos mirándome con odio por estar besándome con aquella muchacha. Lo que tú no sabes es que detrás de ese odio comprendí que lo que sentías era dolor y que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño. Y nuevamente te fuiste corriendo. Estoy siendo sincero, Lily, quiero comprender qué sucedió, qué te sucedió a ti. - dijo James, mientras se acercaba para acariciarle el rostro pero le corrió la mano con violencia.

-Creo que te mereces una explicación.- se sentó en el retrete con la mirada clavada en la baldosa.

-Te escucho con atención.- James se puso de cuclillas frente a Lily.

-Estaba en la biblioteca, era tarde y lo sabía, pero es el único lugar en el que puedo abrirme y pensar. La chimenea estaba prendida, tenía un pergamino y una pluma a mano para descargarme. Comencé haciendo garabatos y termine escribiendo casi toda la hoja de los dos lados, cuando comprendí que te estaba abriendo mi corazón y que podría ahorrarme toda esa estupidez descargándome contigo con solo dos palabras. – hizo una pausa y suspiró. James esta vez consiguió acariciarle la mejilla, notó que estaba húmeda y advirtió que había derramado algunas lágrimas.

-Dejé todo en la biblioteca para salir corriendo a la sala común, de repente me había inundado una fuerza de confianza que no conocía. Llegue y ni me detuve hasta llegar a la puerta de tu dormitorio. Caí en la cuenta de la hora y que tal vez estarías durmiendo, no me importo ya estaba ahí. En cuanto golpeé me arrepentí, dudas, dudas y miles de dudas me embargaron. Abriste la puerta, para mi alivio estabas bien despierto por lo que no me sentí culpable por despertarte. No espere y te abrace, me declare en ese preciso instante. Pero…pero al ver tú cara, tu expresión me sentí estúpida ¿quién dijo que me correspondías? Solo pude salir corriendo. – paró de hablar pero James esperó porque sabia que no había terminado.

-Esperaba a que olvidaras lo sucedido, y así lo hiciste. No mencionaste nada en toda la mañana. Cuando iba de camino a la Sala Común, te vi. – se le quebró la voz y el llanto volvió a ella, pero continuó hablando.- Me di cuenta que no te importaba nada ni nadie, que solo eras tu y tu bien.- levantó la vista, la mano de James yacía inerte sobre su rodilla. – Te odie, pero más me odie a mí misma porque en el instante en que te vi…_sentí envidia de ella_.- Lily le tomó la cara y comenzó a acariciarlo: comenzando por las mejillas, siguiendo por los párpados que toco por debajo de los anteojos y también la nariz para terminar en sus labios. – La envidie por que podía mirarte directamente a tus ojos miel, porque podía tocarte, estar cerca de ti, pero la envidie todavía más porque la muy perra pudo besarte. -

-Lily…- James se enderezo un poco para poder colocar su mano en la nuca de la pelirroja, lentamente la acercó.- Entiendo perfectamente, pero parece que tu todavía no lo haces. Tú no tienes que envidiar a nadie, yo te pertenezco. Soy tuyo, Lily. Te entregue mi corazón hace bastante.- habían vuelto a susurrar.- Acabas de reconocerlo como tuyo…- terminó con la distancia que había entre ellos, se besaron con todo el amor acumulado de años.-…y yo de recibir el tuyo.

* * *

Hace bastante que vengo haciendo borradores de historias y ninguna me gustaba. Estoy en cama hace unos días con faringitis y el aburrimiento me venció. Empecé a escribir y salió esto. Me di cuenta de lo taanto que extrañaba escribir, pero más terminar una historia. Espero que se entretengan un ratito y saben que recibo con gusto criticas de todo tipo.

Un gusto estar aca de vuelta.

Gracias a ustedes.

Besote gigante.

**Vicky**


End file.
